1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spark plug having a ground electrode that is placed against its side and a center electrode having a noble metal insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spark plugs in diversified embodiments are known from the related art. Because of the electrical and physical forces acting particularly on the electrodes, the electrodes are exposed to increased wear compared to other component parts. In order to reduce the wear, pins made of noble metal are therefore frequently applied to the electrodes. A spark plug having a ground electrode mounted against its side is known from published German patent application document DE 102007042790 A1, for example. Compared to spark plugs that are also known, having top electrodes, such spark plugs having side-mounted ground electrodes have the advantages of better inflammation and a reduction in the ground electrode temperature based on the shorter electrode length in comparison to a top electrode. The use of noble metal pins on the ground electrode and the center electrode is very costly, however. It would therefore be desirable to have a spark plug using a reduced quantity of noble metal.